It's Over
by Safire Lupe
Summary: It was at that time when he realized how much he was leaving behind...but he had nothing to turn back to now...it was all over...SatoshixRisa oneshot


_Yup, I'm back. After a long hiatus, I'm finally back. And although it pained me to say that I'll never be able to write the sequel of "Dark Chocolate" (If you read my apology letter in one chapter of said story), I'm really glad that some of my readers still support me. _

_So here I am now, writing a new story which I hope that all of you can appreciate. This is something with angst…ANGST! Oh, and with the drama…the DRAMA! Beware of the fluffy-angsty-drama!!! _

_This is set a year after the final clash of the angels (wow that sounded nice…)._

_This story was inspired from listening to Cinema Bizarre's new song, "It's Over", which is a very sad song, but it sounds so good. I suggest you listen to the song while reading._

_By the way, watch out for grammar errors. I realize that a story written like this can really make my head turn, yup, lots of (-ed)'s and (was)'s…I'm good in English but I hate these kinds of grammars. So I'm apologizing in advance._

_I do not own DNAngel and never will. The title is from the song I mentioned and it is owned by Cinema Bizarre._

""""""""""

It was when Daisuke Niwa visited the Harada house one fine evening. It was just a short visit. He was there just to have a quick conversation with his girlfriend, the eldest Harada twin Riku. The topic they shared was about school, about their future dates, small things that a couple would normally talk about.

It was when the conversation had turned serious, when the red-head boy had sadly announced to his girlfriend the news regarding his silent best friend. Riku's eyes had turned wide as saucers and she had to control her volume, for she could not let someone else in the household know. For that someone had been so close to that person. And she knows that her sister hold those things that she is close with tight.

But it was when the youngest twin decided to eavesdrop and she had heard every detail of that last topic. And by the time the couple left the living room, they had seen her storm out of the house, then out the gate unto the darkness of the night until her running silhouette had totally vanish from their eyes.

And she ran, ran as fast as her legs can take. She ran to that one place she needed to be at that very moment, with only the faint yellow street lights to guide her path.

Daisuke's words echoed in her head in every step she takes. Saying,

"_Hiwatari-kun's leaving tomorrow…and I don't know why…"_

""""""""""

**It's Over**

""""""""""

It was when he had heard somebody banging on his door late in the evening. He had been busy gathering his books and packing them up in carton boxes. And although he was annoyed at whoever bothered to disturb him in this hour. He left his now half empty study room to open the door, and ready to shut it close on whoever's face.

But he didn't.

It was when he opened the door, and it was barely half opened when his brown-haired friend had hastily entered and slapped him on the cheek. He blinked, his left cheek burned red. He was left speechless and was wondering her reason for such immediate action. His dead silence did not make her calm, and she continued on her fury by punching and slapping him on the chest and shoulders. He defended himself by blocking his face and using his fast reflexes to grab on her shaky wrists. He cried for her to stop what she was doing and why she was doing it, but when his hands got lose from hers she slapped him again and continued on the same action.

It was when her tears started to fall from her glassy brown eyes that she had stop hitting him, and instead just gripped hard on his shirt and had her face buried on his chest.

It was at that moment that Satoshi Hiwatari realized that she had found out.

That she had found out that he was leaving.

"Why?" she had mumbled through his shirt. Her voice was dry from crying.

He held on to her closer. His reddened cheek resting on her silky brown hair and it had given him a strange cooling effect.

"I can't tell you…"

She had gripped his shirt harder until he had felt her nails dug in the skin of his shoulders.

"Then…where are you going?" She mumbled again.

And he had looked away. "…I…can't tell you…"

It was that time when Satoshi realize how desperate she was. That she didn't want him to leave without knowing why.

"DAMNIT! WHY NOT?" She screamed at his face.

"BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T!" He screamed back at her.

And Risa, mouth opened and eyes wide, stared at his blue eyes and she saw the sadness and the longing.

"I'm not…ready…to tell you…" he continued.

It was at that moment that Risa realized that he didn't want to go away, but he just needed to leave.

"When will you come back?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Will you even come back?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you know how hurt I am? For you not telling me this? For you to leave without reason or plans to say goodbye?" As she asked those questions, her voice quivered with pain and anger and sadness and loneliness.

It was at that moment that Satoshi started to hate himself. His heart started to fill up with pain and anger and sadness and loneliness as well. He was frustrated but cannot do anything about it. And so, he just stud in silence.

Risa shuck her head, aware of his inner struggle. His silence was deep and she felt like drowning in it. She had let him go, and he felt her hands fall from his shoulders. Her eyes were downcast, looking away from. Satoshi felt helpless.

And when she opened her mouth to break the nerving silence, she only mumbled three words,

"I love you…"

It was at that time that Satoshi felt his heart in a pain colder than the pain Krad created when his wings would rip of his skin.

In a soft whisper, audible only for her, he murmured,

"…me too…"

He had his hand up to touch her face and his thumb gently wipes a stray tear. Another tear followed after that. He leaned down and kissed that tear away before slowly planting his lips on hers. She had kissed him back, with much intensity as his, only that it tasted sweet with misery, a melancholy so strong it brought more tears to river down her cheeks.

"Please, do me one last favor…" She first spoke after they had parted.

Satoshi listened intensively

"Please let me stay with you tonight…I just want to be with you for the last time…"

"Harada-san…" Satoshi wasn't able to finish, cut short by the sudden sad smile she showed.

"I don't…want you to leave…" She continued, "…but I can't…stop you…so let me stay for this one night, and I'll go home before you wake up, so I won't stop you from leaving."

And after a long and gloomy silence, he agreed.

It was at that time when Satoshi took her to bed with him, and they did nothing but hold each other. As the clock ticked through the darkness, every second felt like hell for him. He didn't want to sleep, because if he did he wouldn't be able to see his Risa for the final time before she steps out his front door. But the darkness and silence was engulfing him, and before sleep takes him over, he gave her one final kiss as she slept.

And when he woke up the next morning, finding out that he was in bed alone, he realized how much he wanted to see those big brown eyes looking back at him with that shinning smile on her lips forever. He realized that he needed her. He realized how much he missed the taste of her lips or the warmth of her touch.

He could not do anything at that time. She did as what she had said; He woke up and she was gone. This made him realize how much he is leaving behind.

And when he was about to enter the plane, he looked back and saw no one waving at him and saying farewell,

…no one running after him to give him one last hug,

…no one putting a hand on his shoulder and wishing him good luck,

…no love one to kiss him goodbye.

No Daisuke…

No Riku…

No _Risa_…

….just a crowd of unknown faces paying no attention to him. So he turned and continued on.

It was when the plane had left the runway and off to the sky that he realized that it was all over.

""""""""""

""""""""""

""""""""""

_How sad, no? It's all over for them...huhuhu…_

_But just because I wrote this kind of story doesn't mean that it's really over! Hahahahahaha… Look carefully, I didn't put a "The End" yet…haha…I will never allow myself to let such a nice couple fall apart!_

_So I hope you enjoyed this sad little ficcie I wrote for you. Once again, sorry for some errors…_

_Take care people!_

_**Sa**__**-**__**Fire**__**-a.k.a-i-have-no-idea-**__**Lupe**_


End file.
